Arizona's lost sister
by Reese'sSisterDylan21
Summary: The title pretty much says it all! I do not own Grey's or any characters. ok fellow readers the second chapter is coming soon. if you have suggestions on what you would like to see happen with the characters just review it and tell me?....


It was a quite night for Seattle Grace. Most of the residents and interns had gone home. Dr. Arizona Robbins, head of Peds, was sitting in her office working on charts. Arizona shared a office with Dr. Addison Montgomery, who is a world-class neo-natal surgeon. Both had been working at Seattle Grace for about 3 years now. Both had been filling out there charts when there pagers went off. Arizona looked at hers and then at Addison. "Big trauma coming in." Getting up they grab there lab coats and left. Getting to the Ambulance Bay they waited with the others. The Ambulance pulled up and then a guy opened the back doors to get out. "24 female, she's alert and stable." He pulled the gurney out and all the doctors looked shocked. "She jumped to save the little boy and the structure fell, caught his foot and went right through her legs." Bailey came out. "Ok, get them to trauma 2 and page Torres for consult." Robbins, Montgomery, Bailey were in the room with Dylan and Jackson. Arizona was with Jackson. "Hey buddy, I'm dr. Robbins, I'm gonna get you out ok." Jackson looked at Dylan. "It's ok, son she's gonna help us." Torres came in. "Holy Crap." Bailey looked at Callie. "Structure fell she jumped to save the boy and then it went through both of her legs and his foot." Callie came over to the bed and looked. "There's really no way I can pull this out, we need to get them to surgery." Callie looked at Dylan. "You're gonna be fine once I get in there I can take it out, but I won't know the damage it's done until I get in there." Dylan nodded to her and then looked at Jackson. "You hear that son, we gonna be just fine." (in the OR) Callie was working hard to get the pipe out of her patients. "Ok, now we can get this pipe out but slowly pull it." Two of the interns were there with Callie. Arizona and Addison were there for Jackson. "Ok, easy I don't to damage anymore than there also is." The interns pulled the pipe out and moved it out of the way. Arizona slowly moved Jackson to other bed and began work on his foot. "Damn." Addison looked at Callie. "What?" "The pipe hit her nerves and I can't repair them, she's lost all movement in her legs." Arizona finished the last of the stitches on Jackson. "He's all done and ready to be bandage and then moved to recovery." Callie finished up with Dylan and had her interns bandage up Dylan's legs and then take her to recovery. It would be hours before Dylan or Jackson woke up, so Callie took the time to finish her charts and check on other patients. Addison was standing out the room where Jackson was at, looking at him. Arizona was standing next to her. "He's so small to have gone through that accident." "He can't be more than 6." "I know and yet he's a fighter." Callie came up to them. "Hey." "Hey, you get done with the charts?" "Yeah, just got them done and was coming to check on them." "There both still out, but doing good." They stood there for a few more minutes and then left. Addison went back to her office, Callie and Arizona sat out side on the bench in front of the hospital. "So tell me how was your day?" "It was fine, I lost a child to day, she had lung trouble, needed a transplant but time was not her friend, but other than that it was fine." "Mine was ok, didn't have anything to major until Dylan came in, but it was ok, and chief say's that he might even give me a vacation next week so if you want to see your family then we can go." Arizona looked at Callie. "Really?" "Yeah, you've met my family and so I thought we go see your family." Arizona kissed Callie. Callie pulled back at the sound of her pager going off. "It's Addison, Dylan's wake." They both got up and walked back in the hospital. Addison was already in the room when Callie and Arizona got there. "Hey, how's she doing?" Addison looked up at Arizona. "She's coming around, but still in a lot of pain." Callie walked over to the bed, lifted up the bed cover and looked at Dylan's legs. "No bleeding, but let's give her 5 cc of morphine for the pain and then hook up a drip and ran it for 8 hours." The nurse left and did what she was told to do. Dylan had finally gotten her eyes open to see around the room. Dylan looked around until she came to see Addison. "Addie?" Addison looked at Dylan. "Hey, how you feeling?" "Like a 10 ton structure fell on me…Oh, wait it did." They smiled at Dylan. "You, know D, for some one to have gone through nearly 5 hours of surgery you still have a scenes of humor." "Just like daddy, Arizona." Dylan looked to her left to see her son laying in a bed. "He's fine, it totally missed him just got his foot which I repaired and he'll be walking in no time." Arizona told Dylan as she walked over to Jackson's bed and checked on him. Dr. Torres walked over to the bed. "I did your surgery on your legs and I repaired what I could, the damage was pretty bad after I removed the pipe but I'm sorry Dylan you lost the movement in your legs." Dylan looked at Callie. "Dr. Torres, don't worry it's ok I'll live with that, I'm just glad that I got my son out of the way." Addison, Arizona and Callie's pagers all went off. "Crap, another big one coming in." They all ran out of the room and Dylan watched her son sleeping. Dylan was brought back to reality when she heard a knock on the door. Dylan turned her head and saw Lindsay standing there. "Hey, I thought you were in New York?" "Nope, I couldn't go and leave you Dylan. I told my mother that if she couldn't except me and you then I was going to move to New York with them." Lindsay sat down the bed. "Well, I'm glad that you made your mind up, I know one little guy who will be happy about that." Lindsay lead in to Dylan. "Oh, really now." "Yeah, he will but I know someone else who will be happy too." Dylan said with a smirk on her face and then kissed Lindsay.


End file.
